Holiday Problems
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: It's supposed to be Brittany's perfect day... but it just seems as if nothing can go right! Will everything still turn out okay for the chipette? Read and find out! *Happy 4th of July!*


**Holiday Problems**

**

* * *

**

I know it's been a while since I've talked to you all...

But, I'm back!

Well, I'll be honest...

**I thought of this entire story when I was watching my town's firework display tonight.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it! ^^**

* * *

I felt myself starting to wake up, but as the sun's bright light projected itself onto my face, it forced me up. I let out a small groan as I sat up in my bed and raised my arms, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes in the process. Satisfied, I glanced over to my right and looked at the clock that was sitting on my nightstand. It read 'ten fifty-two'.

My eyes widened at the realization that I had slept-in. "Oh, no!" I shouted as I quickly jumped out of my bed.

I darted across the floor to my dresser and took out a towel, and proceeded to the bathroom. How could this happen? This was supposed to be the _perfect_ day! After what happened on my birthday, I was so excited… how could I have slept-in?

_-Flashback- Two days ago:_

_It was my eleventh birthday party and we had just cut the cake._

_Miss Miller slowly passed me a plate with a decent-size piece of cake on it with a flower made of icing decorating the top. "Here you go, dear. You're the birthday girl, you get the flower."_

_I smiled at took the plate. "Thank you, Miss Miller."_

_I stood up from the seat I was sitting in a skipped to the table to grab a fork, and skipped back. Once back in my seat, I instantly dug my fork into the cake and started eating. As I continued eating, I noticed a red figure to my left. At closer inspection, I noticed it was Alvin. He was standing about five feet away from me, shifting back and forth in, what I presumed, to be nervousness._

_I waited about a minute before I finally snapped. "What?" I practically shouted in his face._

_I could tell that that didn't make the situation any better. "Well, I was just… umm…"_

_I waited a few moments for him to continue. Seeing only hesitation and my patience growing thin, I started to tap my foot obnoxiously. "I don't have all day, Alvin…"_

_I could tell that the last statement finally got through to him. I curiously watched him dig his hand into one of the pockets in his over-sized sweatshirt and pull out a small, l red box with a pink bow wrapped around it._

_He slowly held out his hand, waiting for me to extend my own so that I could take it. Of course I was excited, so I held out my hands so that they were hovering directly under his. In a quick motion, he lowered his hand so that the present was in my grasp, but he didn't release his own grasp. Instead, he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against my right cheek, giving me a small kiss, before releasing the present and running away._

_While I'm not sure why, I could tell that my face was a bright shade of red that rivaled the color of Alvin's sweatshirt, and that I had a wide grin on my face. I took a deep breath in an attempt to get my heartbeat back to normal. Once I felt that I was more calmed down than before, I slowly opened the box._

_While the box was small and I wasn't expecting too much, I noticed that the wrapping was very neat and expensive looking. Regardless, I pushed the pink wrapping aside like it was nothing and pulled out the even smaller black box that was in the main box._

_As soon as I saw the black box, I instantly thought 'jewelry', and it seems that I was right. For inside the box, was a white-gold necklace that had a heart connected to it, with my birthstone; Opal in the middle. I let out an involuntary 'awe' noise as I gently took the chain out of the box and inspected it closer. I turned it over and noticed that there was an engraving on it. I squinted to read it and saw that it said, 'Happy Birthday, Brittany. I love you, Alvin.'_

_Again, I let out an 'awe' and looked around for my sweet gift giver. Finally, I spotted him on my porch, sitting in a chair so that his back was to me. I tightened my grasp around the gift that was in my hand and started to make my way over to him._

_As I approached him, I saw that his head was in his head as if he thought that he did something wrong. Without a word, I wrapped my arms around him from behind him._

"_Thank you so much, Alvin." I smiled and kissed him on his cheek._

_He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "You're welcome. And you know, I meant what the necklace says…"_

_I gave him a look that was full of happiness. "Is that so?"_

"_Yeah." He answered. "And it's the Fourth of July Sunday… and I was just wondering… would you go to see the fireworks at the carnival with me?"_

_My smile widened. "Do you mean as in a date?"_

_His eyes widened and his face got redder. "Well… y-yes…"_

"_Then I'd be happy to go with you." I said happily as I took his hand into mine. "Come on; let's go get some cake…"_

_And with that, I led him back to the rest of the party that was still standing and getting their own cake._

_-End of flashback-_

As that scene finished replaying within my mind, I questioned myself how I could have slept-in, again. Today was _the_ day. It's been two days since my part, it's Sunday, and it's the Fourth of July. Which means, today is my first date with Alvin… and I'm _not_ going to let _anything_ ruin it!

As I approached the door to the bathroom, I knocked on it angrily.

"Occupied!" Hearing her voice and her use of vocabulary, I instantly knew that it was Jeanette.

I banged on the door once more. "Come on, Jeanette! I have my date with Alvin today and I slept-in!"

I pressed my ear against the door and waited for a response. A moment later, the door suddenly swung open, almost making me lose my balance. I looked into the bathroom and saw almost nothing but steam. Before I could enter the room, Jeanette came out of the door, fully dressed.

I lightly scoffed in her direction. "I don't think I'll _ever_ know why you get dressed _in_ the bathroom…"

"I don't think I'll ever know, either…" Jeanette giggled.

I rolled my eyes playfully and entered the bathroom. Knowing that I was losing more and more time, I quickly stripped off my clothes and started to run the water. I _wanted_ to take a bath, but Alvin and I were supposed to hang out at the carnival before the actual fireworks started… so I knew that I didn't have enough time. He was supposed to be here at elven fifteen.

So, I changed the faucet's settings to 'shower' and stepped into the tub. I sighed as I felt the hot water hit my bare back. I stood there for a moment, embracing the new-found heat before letting the water run through my long, auburn hair. Once my hair was wet, I titled my head back and let the water run down my chest, and all the way to my feet. I grabbed the bottle of coconut-scented body wash and poured a little on my hands.

I rubbed the silky substance between my hands for a second or two before sticking my right arm out and rubbing the body wash over my arm, under my arm, and the same for the other arm. I took the bottle again and poured out a little more this time and started to wash my upper-body. My hands traveled everywhere from my stomach, to my abdomen, to my breasts, and finally to my back. I let the water clean the substance of my body before doing the same with my lower-body.

Once my body was clean, I reached for my bottle of moisturizing shampoo. I flipped open the cap and squeezed the bottle over my hand. After a few attempts, I realized that the bottle was empty.

"Miss Miller!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching the door. "What is it, dear?"

"Someone used all of my shampoo!" I whined.

I could hear Miss Miller's sigh of relief through the door and running water. "Brittany, just deal with it for now… I'll get more when I'm at the store later, okay?"

"Okay…" I pouted.

Knowing that there was nothing that I could really do, I skimmed through the other bottles of shampoo on the wall of the shower. I finally came across an acceptable one; 'misty-raspberry' and used it. I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. I walked across the rug and grabbed my towel, drying myself off once I reached it. I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the bathroom door.

I let out a breath of refreshment and walked back into the room that I shared with my sisters. Once inside, I saw that Jeanette was sitting on her bed, reading a book like usual and Eleanor was searching through the closet. I walked over to my dresser, pulled out a pair of pink underwear with a pink bra and put them on my bed. I then walked over to the closet and pulled out the outfit that I had assembled the night before and laid that on my bed, as well.

I was about to take off my towel when I realized that my sisters were still in the room. "Do you two mind?"

Jeanette temporarily looked up from her book. "What?"

"Well, I kind of want to get dressed…" I retorted.

"So?" Eleanor butted in. "Just get dressed… it's not like you haven't done it in front of us before…"

I let out an annoyed sigh. "That's not the point… will you two just leave for a few minutes?"

"Fine…" Eleanor grumbled. "Come on, Jeanette…"

And with that, the two left the room, shutting the door behind them. Once I was sure they were gone, I started getting dressed. Once dressed, I walked over to the mirror and inspected myself. I was wearing a light-pink blouse with blue jeans that were cut at the knees. I don't really want to comment on myself… all that I was hoping for was that Alvin was going to like it…

I looked over to my clock, once again and saw that it was eleven seventeen. Well, he should be here soon… better go wait downstairs.

I opened the bedroom door and quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Miss Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor were. "Hey guys, is Alvin here yet?"

"No he isn't, Brittany." Miss Miller answered. "What time did he say that he was coming?"

"He said around eleven fifteen." I replied.

Miss Miller took a little sip out of the coffee in front of her. "Well, he should be here soon, then. Why don't you go wait in the living room?"

"Okay." I said as I walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and turned on the television.

I completely watched at least five TV shows before getting up from the couch and re-entering the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked, slightly fearing the answer.

Miss Miller glanced at her watch. "It's almost three thirty."

I let out an involuntary gasp. "Where's Alvin, then?"

"I'm not sure, dear…" Miss Miller answered hesitantly. "Why don't you go over there and see?"

"Okay, thank you." And with that, I headed out the front door and started walking down the street until I came across the Sevilles' lawn. I walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Just as I was about to ring it again, Theodore opened the door.

"Hi Brittany." Theodore greeted.

"Hi, Theo… do you know where Alvin is?" I asked quickly.

"Oh…" He began awkwardly. "He's sort of doing his chores…"

"His chores?" I repeated. "Can I come in?"

Theodore stepped aside and held out his hand. "Sure."

I walked into the house and saw Dave sitting on one of the living room couches.

"Hello, Brittany." He greeted me. "I'm sorry but Alvin's doing his chores, at the moment."

"Yeah," Alvin's voice came from behind me. "And I have _no_ idea when I'll be done!"

Dave chuckled lightly. "Well, you shouldn't have let them pile up all week."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Alvin mumbled under his breath. "Anyway, just go to the carnival without me for a bit, I'll meet you there a little later, okay?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Okay…"

Conversation being over, I left the house and walked to the carnival that was located about a block and a half away. Once inside, I looked around and saw all the rides and games that Alvin and I could be having fun at… and it made me feel even worse.

I knew that Alvin wasn't good at organizing… in fact, I was the same way… but I didn't think that _this_ would happen! Still, all I needed to do was wait a little bit longer and Alvin would be here and we could finally be together. So, I walked around the carnival endlessly, making mental notes of what Alvin and I should do once he gets here.

**

* * *

**

Four hours later…

I was now sitting alone at a table. I had come to the conclusion that Alvin either died of exhaustion… or forgot about me… I let out a lonely sigh as I picked myself up from the table and started walking to the carnival's gates.

"Brittany!" The voice instantly made me freeze as I turned around and saw Alvin running towards me.

Once he finally caught up to me, he caught his breath and continued. "I'm _so_ sorry! I had so many more chores than I thought!"

I let out another sigh and wrapped my hand around his. "It's okay. You know how you can make it up to me?"

He smiled. "How?"

"You can take my on the Ferris wheel, then watch the fireworks with me." I giggled.

He smirked and led me towards the giant wheel. "Deal."

We both walked over to the operator. "Two please." Alvin asked.

Once the wheel came down, him and I got into the cart by ourselves. We sat on the same side and he had his arm wrapped around me. After a moment, I felt the wheel start turning.

Within a few minutes, our cart was at the top of the wheel. "Isn't this view beautiful, Alvin?" I asked in awe as I looked down.

"Yeah… yeah, it is…" Alvin replied as he looked down with me.

_Now_, this was the perfect day. Even though there had been a few problems, everything seemed to turn out for the best and now Alvin and I were going to watch the fireworks show in a few minutes. However, I suddenly heard an ear-piercing sound that sounded like two pieces of metal scrapping together. Before I could ask what it was, I felt the wheel jerk forward then stop completely.

There was _no_ way my luck could be _this_ bad… However, as I moved to the seat across from Alvin and looked around, I came to the sad realization that the Ferris wheel had indeed stopped moving.

"Well, this isn't good…" Alvin chuckled nervously.

I suddenly felt something inside me snap. I let out a loud scream of annoyance.

"Whoa, Britt… what's wrong?" Alvin asked.

I felt my face start to turn red from anger and frustration. "This was supposed to be the perfect day! But, no! It just couldn't be, could it?"

I didn't even give Alvin time to respond before I continued. "First I slept-in, then I ran out of shampoo, then _you_ had chores, and now _this_? What's next?"

I then heard a series of cracks that echoed throughout the sky. "Great, and now we're missing the fireworks! Perfect!"

"Umm… Brittany-" Alvin began, but I cut him off again.

"I mean, _you_ must be mad, too. This was our _first_ date… and it was ruined!"

"Brittany-" Alvin tried again, but once again, I cut him off.

"I guess we can just call this day a complete failure!"

"BRITTANY!" Alvin screamed, finally getting my attention. "Just look behind you!"

Curiously, I glanced behind me and was left in shock. I forgot that we were high up, and because we _were_ high up, we had an amazing view of the fireworks… a view that you could _never_ get from the stands.

"Oh, Alvin…" I sighed as I took my seat beside him, once again. "It's so beautiful…"

Alvin smirked softly. "Well, that's _two_ things that are beautiful, then…"

I looked beside me and saw him looking directly at me. I was about to thank him, but instead, he leaned closer and kissed me lightly on my lips. As we broke apart, both of our faces were beat-red.

Well, it seems this was the best accident of my life… and today was definitely _the_ best day of my life…

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry it's a bit short...

**But I hope you guys still liked it.**

**Remember, review! ^^**

**

* * *

**

P.S: The news on my 'poll' chapter is that it's still being made.

**I only have about two previews left to write, so bear with me!**

**Anyway, Happy 4th of July to:**

**Victory's Raconteur**

**AbigailSeville24**

**hanzlusaxb**

**and to all the rest of my readers!**


End file.
